Princess of death
by sailorplutoouterscout
Summary: My life ended almost before it began and love came to late for me...but my dear I will always think of you


My life began just as quickly as it ended, some say my life was one of a useless fool while others say that I improved the world through my very existence. You are told as child that there is a great tunnel of light that will carry on to the next life but I didn't see nor did I see a great flash of lightening. I turned in a slow circle and there by all reasoning is nothing, I spin to the opposite where the wind blows, yet I find nothing not a voice or whisper. My dreams poped slowly around me in orbs of red, showering me in their horrors, cascading light of the darkest nature curling around my fragile form. I had yet to live for me it had ended as quickly as it began, with not a sound but my own screams, I lay alone with my own intrancing thoughts there is not glory in this. The stone does not speak for its mistress like the wind or the rain does, how many tears have I shed just to end this way. If you are listening to me now I wish to tell my thoughts the stories that I have in my heart.

At first my inner voice was screaming shock, terror shouting horrified screeches into the night while I lay still. I often wished for a love that could hold me close but like so many dreams it had rained red around. Some say that I spouted non sense while I spoke, some say that my life was gone before it ended while others...others said that I was a petty fool. No one thought anything good about it, the dreams, the hopes, the very breath around, now I fear I am no longer me but a foolish child in the desert. There is no one here for me not a soul waiting for me on this side of time, do I speak to you has if I am dead to the world. That is for the listen to find out at the end, I once smiled at the love in my life but that person never smiled back at me. Instead I found the scorn mocking tone irradiating around me, choking me, they will never miss me or fear for me. For no one truely understood the thoughts and ideas I had, the should have and could have, the won't and the will. All this is meaningless to me now, the sound of my own voice in this houl darkness, the tears of blood running from my open heart now. I screamed once to catch their attention but found the empty space, I cried once for love but it never came towards me.

I can clearly remember the sound of the stream as a child, I would glance around but find that nature was my only companion one can not always be so lucky, yet I find that this place has a lightness to it that my world did not. I talk as if in poem only to find that the empty shell I once concluded to be me was nothing more than a mask. I shouted and screamed to make my existence non but nothing ever happen with action. I traced the blood red flow with my finger, like a whisper it all ended, then I shouted out to those waiting, "Oh to hear the wind, the voice of my mother in the trees, to hold the broken lantern to my chest, to burn the tears away from my open soul. Change these scars, these scars that oh so cool bleed, save me my lover, my friend, my family." No one answered me back, I have no lover...I should say I had no lover, funny how the have and had break my heart. "You never loved me oh flower of the earth, your breath like fire burns my petals and all to soon I fade." Fade this word intrigues me now, I have not faded for they have not found me, nor do they search the hills or the valleys. So I run far from that place searching for them in return but I'm alone. Could it be possible that only minutes have pasted that my sorted life is gone, am I still me, a voice like a whisper had come to claim me, but wait that voice is for the other not the me.

"To bury my heart in you my love, to hide it all away, I wish you had come for me so long ago but now time is gone for us." I glance at my surroundings twisting away from you grip but you have not looked for ever. Listener tell me am I a fool for falling in love and holding it tightly in my bosom. I finally heard shouts but none for me, then I cried tears of blood soaking through the puriest of white snow, no one wanted me but I could have been wrong. I spin in place not stopping for an instant, "Let the flowers of youth pass, let my soul find happiness in its self." Tell me what you think, do think I am something I am not, for I am not me but I am me. Does a body make you human, no but a soul does for a human soul is like a gem that you can not touch, hidden behind the flesh of the world. Listen to me spout this non-sense they are correct to say that I am a fool. What is this I hear in the distance but a cry of pain, not my own but that of another.

My Sasuke bends close over me now, my blood red form pale beneath the swirls of night, I lay in a field of green the flowers bent out of shape, the whole in my heart bleed brillant red onto his lap. I listen to him now as do you, all of this is in a hush of a whisp, "Oh god, oh god no, please wake-up, no Sakura no no NO. Please look at me, can't you hear me...its Sasuke everything is going to be all right...I promise to protect you. Sakura open your eyes please...I don't care what I have to do please answer me..." I watch as he sobs slightly aware of my heart the soft thump, holding me in his arms his fingers caress my cheeks, leaning close he kisses away the tears of lonieness and sorrow. The sound of leafs russeling make me turn the blur of bodies passing through my transparent brokeness, "A trade I wish a trade, had you not loved me now I would trade everything for...a moment more." Orbs of glass graze my empty soul, "Tsunade she isn't opening her eyes, she isn't opening her eyes. Please bring her back to me." The swirl of light bends kneels hands fluttering like butterflies caught in the wind, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Bending close I catch a whif of his scent the smell of earth and blood spin up around and yet I can do nothing more then stare. Spinning away I run, "wind around guide this lost soul to oblivion, take the hearth away the blaze of life, for one so small does not deserve such happiness. That is where I end, laying in the darkness alone and frightened.

Stroking the cold flesh fingers tremble, "You must save her Tsunade." The swirl of blonde shakes moves slowly a voice cold as death, "Sasuke...she's gone."


End file.
